WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?
by Understanding-Logic
Summary: Its all because I took a shower: A College student finds herself in the magical world of Harry Potter only in the body of an 11 year old instead. How can she get back home and to her classes in the "natural world" and how can she change this story for the better of those in it. This is an OC insert. OC X Fred Weasley, Harry X Hermione
1. Chapter 1: INTO THE SHOWER

Chapter one: Into the shower and into an adventure.

"Hurry UP, Quincy! Don't take up all the HOT WATER!" Amanda, my best friend and College roommate yelled as she pounded the door of our only bathroom in our dorm room. "I wanna shower before first period!"

"Calm your tits Tonks, I just got in!" I call back to her using her nickname as I adjusted the temperature of the rushing water to my desired heat, almost skin burning hot. Usually on an off day I would spend hours in the shower just thinking and letting the water go cold on my skin but since this was the first day of college after 2 ½ months of summer break, I was only planning on taking a 15-min shower to get freshened up.

Stepping into the bathtub/shower spray, I instantly feel the effects of the hot water loosening up the tension in my muscles from sleeping on a rather lumpy old mattress, provided by the school. My long, thick black hair clung to my lightly tanned skin as it soaked in all the water up from the heated down pour. With a content sigh, I ran my fingers through the mass of hair, that had once been an untamable mane of black wavy curls, with a large glob of Green apple scented shampoo to be rid of all the oils and dust my hair collects between washes. There was nothing like a hot shower and a great lathering of the hair to start the day off.

Heavy pounding on the door continued once more interrupting my silences, "Come on Tonks, leave me be! I just got in here!" I yell as I rinsed out my hair of all the suds, "I promise we won't be late!" the rest of my showering ritual only took up 10 more minutes before I exited the bathroom. Rolls of steam escaped the room as I walked out with a white fluffy towel around my hair and another around my body only to come face to face with was not my roommate, Amanda "Tonks" Jones but rather Nymphadora "Tonks" Tonks... She was at least a foot and a half taller than me and was sporting a pixy cut the color of a traffic cone.

" _FINALLY,_ " she said in an exaggerated tone, "I'm surprised you didn't stay in long enough to drown yourself like you usually do. Anyways, mum has breakfast ready and wants us ready to leave in an hour and a half." I only blink in response as she entered the steamy room I had just exited.

My mind muddled with questions I found myself traveling the halls of the Tonks' home only to wind up in a room with two single beds on either side of the room. One side was decorated in golds and blacks, I noted the Hufflepuff banner designed throw blanket that covered the covers on the bed. Posters of flying quidditch teams and rocking out bands I didn't recognize moved in a recorded manner on the walls along with a collection of smiling and laughing teens in the Hogwarts standard Uniform. On the opposite side wasn't decked out in any house colors but instead the walls were covered in sketches and drawings I have made and usually kept in my sketch books. _How did my art end up here?'_ my eyes drifted over to a few moving pictures of a younger version of myself with the Tonks family and one photo stood out as it was an image of a 9-year-old version of myself laughing as I was riding a real flying broom! I recall having a similar photo of me on a large mountain bike I had gotten for my 9th birthday that sat in my mother's house. Books of varying subjects sat upon any surface they could fit on; stacks upon stacks of note books and sketchbooks along with story books and informational books all mixed together in an order only the owner could figure out.

It was when my eyes landed on myself in the mirror that I realized something strange was totally going on. No longer the fabulous age of 21, what stood before me was an 11-year-old version of myself. No wonder Tonks was taller than me... A peppering of freckles that had been lost a long time ago now sat upon my cheeks and nose, my skin was much lighter and I was less curvy than I had been... _WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?_ It wasn't until N. Tonks entered the room did I budge from the mirror and made myself busy.

"You haven't dressed yet? You've been spacy since the start of the week. What are you, nervous about your first year at Hogwarts?" she said in a teasing tone as she dried off and put on some common clothing and finished moving her clothing and supplies into one of the two trunks in the room that I had entirely missed. Her trunk was decorated in stickers that generally matched her bedroom half's décor. The second one, presumably my own trunk had no such stickers just a set of initials Q.E.T. strangely enough my name was Quintessence Evangeline Penn, so this must stand for Quintessence Evangeline Tonks.

I got dressed in a grey flannel with a crimson red tshirt under, pulling on a pair of worn out dark blue, boot cut jeans I start packing the notebooks and sketchbooks I would have wanted to bring along with me. "Yeah... I guess you could say that," I mumble as a response acting like a nervous pre-teen. I added the stack of books that looked like the stack of required material along with 3 other books of interesting subjects. Everything on my side of the room is how I would have wanted it. I guess its just kinda strange to me.

With the last of our packing Tonks shrunk her trunk along with mine so I could pocket it instead of dragging it down the hall. I hoped my trunk wouldn't unshrink in my pocket or I atleast hope I could unshrink it when I needed to. "HEY! Don't forget this," Tonks says as she tosses me a dark wooden stick. Cherrywood, about 8" with a Veela hair core... the memory of obtaining the wand flashed by me in a small instant realizing this was my tool for the magical world.

"heh, thanks." I say and tuck it behind my ear after tying back my drying mass of black hair in a low pony tail. The two of us make our way down the stairs into the kitchen where, Mrs. Tonks _our_ mother sat holding a newspaper labeled the Daily prophet. A small fluffball rubbed up against my pant leg and I look down to see a Bengal cat with a lion like tail with a little extra fluff running along the tail to make the lion tuff not so strange on the soft cat. "Good morning Sir Pounce-a-lot." I say as the memory of heading to the pet shop for the cat came to mind. I knelt down to scratch his fur and he leapt up into my arms as I stood up.

"I don't understand why you didn't get an owl, now you have to borrow mine to send any letters home," Tonks half complained, _our_ Mother rolled her eyes and smacks her head with the newspaper she had just rolled up.

"Leave your sister alone, she didn't pick him, he chose her." _Mother_ said, "He's her familiar, and it's hard to find a familiar this early on in a wizard or witches' life." The pair of us join her at the table, Sir Pounce-a-lot curled up in my lap as I fill my plate with scrambled eggs and sausage. "You girls ready for this year of Hogwarts?" she added as she stirred her cup of tea.

"Yeah I can't wait to pass my N.E.W.T.s and head off to become an Auror, I am so done with school its not even funny I can't wait to make my own path!" Tonks said in a typical senior student manner. I rolled my eyes at her, personally I'd want to enjoy my youth knowing what is a head of us if I have to stick around for all 7 books of the Harry Potter series.

"I just want to survive year one and make a good set of friends." I say scratching my familiars ear, "Small goals first, maybe once I feel confident enough make my way to the top of the class in grades... but nothing too flashy. I just want to enjoy my time at Hogwarts."  
"You're such a nerd Quinn" Tonks says rolling her eyes before getting the newspaper to the head once more.

"Leave her alone, Nymphadora!" _Mother_ says in an admonishing tone before turning to me, "those are fine goals Quintessence." She smiled sweetly as I tried hard not to cringe at my name. I never liked using my full name, much like Tonks had never really enjoyed her name. "Well we should be heading to the station now," With that the 3 of us stood and Sir Pounce-A-Lot went into his carrying crate and we walked out of the house and into the family car. Tonks sat up with her mother and I sat in the back glancing out the window.

 _How the hell did I wind up in the world of Harry Potter? Was my shower some sort of portal? What if I can't get back to the real world? How can I recall things that never even happened to me, like getting a cat or going to get my wand in Diagonalley. What is Amanda gonna think when she finds out I've gone missing... will I even survive spending 7 years at Hogwarts?_ These were the questions my mind kept wandering through as Andromeda drove us to the Kings Cross Station.

 **AN: Short first chapter its kind of more like a Prologue but eh too lazy to refine it as such** **…** **hopefully my next chapter is a tad bit longer.**

 **I don't own the Harry Potter Series, I only own my own characters: Quintessence and Amanda**

 **Any questions or just your thoughts feel free to review. This story spontaneously came to me while in the shower so I hope you guys find it as interesting as I do.**


	2. Chapter 2: Train ride to Hogwarts

Chapter 2: Train ride to Hogwarts

Arriving at Kings Cross, we parked and made our way to platform 9 and 10 in the Muggle section of the train station before we strolled into the pillar dividing the two platforms. It was a strange experience knowing I wasn't going to smash my face on to the brick as we entered, my mind fought the lack of logic behind the movement. Once on the platform 9¾ _mother_ guided us to a less dense space so she can bid us farewell.

"Now Nymphadora, I want you to keep an eye on your sister for me while you two are in Hogwarts." She said looking at the 17-year-old girl with the traffic cone orange hair, "She may be book smart but you know about the upperclassmen and how they treat first years that aren't in their own houses."

"I'll be fine, besides She has to focus on keeping her grades up for her N.E.W.T.s" I say scratching the back of my head awkwardly, as I never really needed someone else to aid me in defending myself against others.

 _Mother_ nodded then said, "well at least sit in the same compartment on the train, maybe meet some of Nymphadora's friends." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Back in my world I had a younger sister whom my mother made me shepherd around school when we both were in high school. It wasn't any fun especially when my friends would tease my sister behind her back.

"Come on Quinn, let's get on the train before mom bursts into tears," N. Tonks said as we pulled the older woman into a small group hug. The pair of us made our way towards the train and down the corridors of the train cars to find either her friends or an empty room.

"You know you don't need to drag me into your friend group, actually I think its kinda a good idea I set off to maybe make my own friends before the stigmatism of being sorted into a house." I say to her as we dodged people going to opposite way. "I just want to know the spell to unshrink my trunk if I end up in a different house than you do…" I added

"Yeah sure, lets just find a compartment before you go running off to meet newer students…" Tonks said messing with my overly fluffy mane of hair. We eventually ended up in an empty Compartment and She explained to me the spell that she used to shrink the trunk before telling me how to unshrink it. I made sure to practice by enlarging my trunk on the opposite seat she sat in. It wasn't that hard really and it was quite the useful spell. Shrinking it once more I thanked her before heading out of the compartment.

As I passed other students in muggle clothing I picked up tidbits of conversations and a small rumor about _THE_ Harry Potter being aboard the train allowing me to deduce that this was the events of the first books ie. Harry is about the same age as the current body I was inhabiting… throughout my childhood I was a big fan of the Harry Potter series and so had Amanda been. It was one of the few reasons I called Amanda Tonks and why she called me Padfoot on the rare occasion. We had a few other friends that we gave the other Marauders nicknames but Amanda and I were like sisters.

So knowing the current time line I made my way down to find a compartment with students I recognized from the movies or books… Not that I didn't want to be friends with the Golden trio but I'd rather they become friends before they even got to know me. Personally Id rather make mischief with the Weasley twins than actually dealing with Ron… if he found out I was Draco's _Cousin_ the there was no way of ever getting near the trio all together.

"WOW That's a large spider!"

"Where'd you get it Lee?"

"Did you name it?"

"Do you really think the professors would let you keep the Spider?"

I stopped by a compartment with a group of kids surrounding a 13-year-old with an oversized Tarantula sitting on his hand. A familiar pair of redheads stood on either side of the boy known as Lee whom I recalled having the last name Jordan. He once announced a quidditch match and was a little more biased to the Gryffindor team than the opposite team.

"Ive seen bigger spiders," I say leaning against the door of the compartment, "My sister told me she saw a spider the size of a hog in the forbidden forest once. Though that could be her telling a tall tale," I say with a shrug, I knew for a fact there was a clan of spiders under Aragog who was the size of an entire house. And it was true that I've seen a bigger spider. My uncle has a lab filled with Goliath birdeaters and Giant Huntsman spiders as he was trying to make a bigger spider like you find in videogames or fantasy stories… yeah, my mother's brother wasn't the most liked person in the lab but his love for spiders encouraged me to enjoy the creepy crawly world of spiders and other insects.

"Really?" One of the twins ask, "How big was it?" the other directed his question towards the spider I've seen.

"Well it had been a mix between two different spiders it was about the size of a house cat and weighed about the weight of a medium size puppy." I say with a shrug, "Can I hold your Tarantula?" I added to Lee as I held out my hand. The boy nodded and those around him mostly guys were surprised a first-year girl was willing to even get near the oversized arachnid.

Lee and I watched as the Spider crawled from his arm over to mine. "Spiders have always been quite the interesting creatures… I'm Quinn Tonks By the way, You probably know my sister Nymphadora Tonks, she's in her 7th year." I say holding out my free hand to the boy.

"Lee Jordan, and those two my greatest pals, Fred and George Weasley." He introduced. I let the spider crawl up my arm and onto my shoulder ignoring the fuzzy feelers on its legs as it tickled my skin. I nodded to the twins before collecting the spider and handing it back to Lee whom put back into its cage. The group surrounding us walked past me and to their respective compartments.

"Mind if I sit with you lot? Im sure by now everyone else is filled with others already." I asked and the three boys shrugged and nodded, I sat down next to Lee and his spider cage went up on the rack so not to get in the way. "So what year are you guys?" I say, "Its kind of obvious that you arent first years like me…"

"We're in our 3rd year, All of us are in the Gryffindor house." Lee answered.

"Yeah, we have a younger brother about your age," One twin said, the other added, "He's not as fun as we are but you cant be too picky about your family" they both shrug.

So the 4 of us chatted about the upcoming year and we talked about all the different pranks we've pulled on various people. Personally, I just replaced the pranks on Amanda to be on Tonks so it would be more believable. When the snack trolley rolled by Lee and I bought a couple things and we shared with the twins so they didn't feel left out.

"Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Nevil lost one and we're looking for it." A girl with just as wild hair as I do, asked from our compartment door.

"No I haven't seen one, have you tried the bathrooms, I'm sure he just found a nice damp place to moisten his skin up." I asked her, "If I see a toad I'll find you… Names Quinn Tonks." I added holding out my hand to shake hers.

"Hermione Granger, and thanks, I'll try looking in the bathrooms…" She said shaking my outstretched hand, "I'll see you around. The train conductor said we'll be arriving soon so you lot best get your uniforms on" With that she was off.

"strange girl…" one of the Weasley's said, "Acted like a proper prefect" the other joked.

"Well I think shes a rule keeper not the type to ever bend the rules," I say with a shrug, "I'll be back I guess, I'd rather be in my uniform than not when we arrive."

With that I exited the compartment and made my way to the restroom at the end of the train car. There was just enough space to resize my trunk in it and grab my unmarked uniform from the trunk and to put my muggle cloths into it before reshrinking it. I really wasn't a fan of the skirt but I left it be for now. Maybe I can change it out for the dark grey or black jeans I have in my common cloths for a later day. When I rejoined the boys they were in their uniforms all sporting the Gryffindor emblem upon their left shoulder.

"So you excited to get sorted into a house?" Lee asked me as I sat down.

"I guess, who wouldn't want a ratty old hat that sang and that has been atop every single head in Hogwarts history to put me in a house?" I joked, "I just hope I get into a house I find myself actually fitting into. I don't think I'd fit in Slytherin like my mother, or Hufflepuff like my sister and father… Maybe I'll end up in Ravenclaw for my love of learning new and interesting things or maybe Gryffindor for my willingness to try new things and face things head on." I shrugged.

"Your mother was in Slytherin?" One of the Twins asked, "and she married a Hufflepuff?" added the other red head.

"Yeah, its rather rare for a Black to end up in any other house than Slytherin, but my father, the goof that he is captured her heart and they got married after Hogwarts. My Grandmother disowned my mother for getting with a Muggle born, but hey love is love." I explained. I totally guessed Ted Tonks was a Hufflepuff… there wasn't much info on him other than he was friends with Arthur Weasley and had a similar fascination with muggle products.

The boys just blinked at me and I rolled my eyes, "Guys My father is one of your father's best friends, I'm surprised you didn't link Ted Tonks with my own name." I said to the twins, who looked like they just realized the words that left my mouth.

"OH! I remember now, you're the girl who tripped Ron down the stairs when he made fun of Ginny's outfit!" they say in unison, "Yeah and the time you turned Percy's hair bright blue by putting dye in his shampoo." One added then the other laughed, "It took him almost a month to get all the dye out."

The four of us laughed at the stories of my mischief, "well he shouldn't have been such a snob when I asked him if I could read his old school books." I say. And we burst into tears for laughing so hard.

It wasn't long before we found ourselves in Hogsmeade the town closest to Hogwarts. Personally, I was half tempted to join the boys in their Thestral drawn carriages but instead I joined the other first years with a promise from the twins that they'd save me a seat if I ended up in Gryffindor. Among the mass of students after getting off the little boat ride towards the most magical place ive ever seen I head a snobbish voice tell another kid "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." The voice was snobbish and I knew exactly who it came from as Harry told him he could figure out who he'd rather hang out with I made my way over to them.

"Lay off Draco, no one likes a snob that thinks too highly of themselves. No wonder you can't make any friends outside of your buffoon lackeys." I say nodding my head towards the larger boys behind the Blonde kid. I earned myself a glare from his icey grey eyes.

"And Who are you to tell me what to do?" He hissed.

"Quintessence Evangeline Tonks, A.K.A. your cousin" I say proudly. I was about a head taller than him. I just realized that if my hair was out of its low ponytail id look like Bellatrix, "and I find that the Weasleys are quite the nice sort of friends to be around. Stubborn, loyal, and crazy fun to hang out with. I highly doubt you could compete with the likes of them due to your empty upbringing."

The boy's face was red with fury as he listened to me talk about how much better the Weasley family was, though I knew Andromeda was disowned for marrying a muggle born and I'm quite sure that Narcissa wasn't allowed to be seen around her sister because of her new status as a blood traitor.

Before Draco could make a comeback, Professor McGonagall entered the area and guided us down the long walk past all 4 house tables towards a stool with a singing hat in front of the staff table, I didn't pay much attention to the singing but I glanced up at the ceiling… _I wonder if I could get that effect to occur in my room?_ I wondered as the sorting ceremony started. I was likely to be one of the last students to be called up due to having a T at the beginning of my last name, but when I finally sat in front of the entire school I allowed my nerves to calm down.

 _This is it_ , I think to myself.

" _interesting, another Tonks, line of Black… where to put you. Sly and cunning like a Slytherin, a thirst for Knowledge like a Ravenclaw, but far far more daring and brave like a Gryffindor."_ The hat told me as he read my personality.

 _I'd rather be in Gryffindor where I can make a difference in this world._ I think to myself but it seems that this hat knew my thoughts and chuckled.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat announced and I hopped off the seat and handed the hat back to the professor before making my way towards the Twins who saved me a seat between them.

"Welcome to your new home Quinn," The one to my right said messing with my hair. I grinned and looked across the table to see Harry and Ron opposite of me while Hermione was chatting with Percy.

This was a start to an awesome adventure, but how can I get back home…

 **AN: Hope you guys enjoyed, this is basically Quinn falling into more of her 11 year old self accepting the events going on. She does plan on making the best of her experience and also making some changes she deems need to happen.**

 **I don't plan on attaching Quinn to Harry's hip like his trio but she will eventually become good friends with the group. She'd more be around the twins causing mischief than anything.**

 **I don't own the Harry Potter Series, I only own my own characters: Quintessence and Amanda**

 **Any questions or just your thoughts feel free to review. This story spontaneously came to me while in the shower so I hope you guys find it as interesting as I do.**


End file.
